deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
Deadliest Dictionary
A work in progress. I have seen many common misspellings that can easily be prevented, so this can be a handy reference to cut down on that. If you see commonly misspelled words often in this Wiki (I see Shield spelled "Sheild") that have to do with warriors, weapons, or wars, just enter it here. This is not an all-purpose dictionary, just a "Deadliest" Dictionary! Contribute when you can The Deadliest Warrior 22:37, August 25, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior, who started this page. A Aara - A coiled sword used by the Rajput Warrior that seems to be a better distraction tool than an actual weapon made for killing. AK-47 - A deadly modern-day rifle used by many infamous terrorists, guerrila fighters, and criminals such as the Somali Pirates, the Taliban, and the Viet Cong. AK-74 - A super-accurate rifle used by the Spetsnaz with deadly results Alexander the Great - The famous tactician and general who conquered most of the Ancient World before he was 25. Ancient Warrior - Pertains to a warrior who fought before gunpowder was brought into play. This includes warriors such as the Samurai, Rajput, Viking, Spartan, and Persian Immortal. Apache - Native American fighters who went up against firearm-wielding settlers and won many battles. Aspis - A large Greek Shield that covered the whole body and could be used for offense or defense.Also known as the Hoplon. Attila the Hun - The Barbarian horseback-fighting warlord who terrorized Europe. Axe - A deadly weapon with a huge bladed head on the end, used effectively by the Viking and many other warriors. Azande - See Zande Aztec Jaguar - The Ancient Mesoamerican special soldier who captured sacrifical victims for the gods. B Ballistic Knife- A crazy, spring-loaded nightmare from the Russian Spetsnaz. Baseball Bat - A super-slugging improvised weapion used by the Mafia. Black Egg - The Ninja's "distraction before death" tool. Blunderbuss - The Pirate's primitive shotgun. Bouncing Betty - A high-springing death machine from Nazi Germany. Bow & Arrows - Long-range killers used by many warriors including the Apache, the Persian Immortal, Attila the Hun, the Comanche, and Sun-Tzu. Bowie Knife - A brutal meat cleaver that killed many men in the hands of Jesse James and other outlaws. Brass Knuckles - Al Capone's sinister fist-fitting punch of death. Briefcase Gun - The CIA's secret and silent assassination weapon. C C4 - Modern day explosives used by the CIA and Navy SEAL. Camera Gun - A sinister camera of death used by the KGB. Capone, Al - The ruthless mobster boss from Prohibition-Era Chicago. Car Bomb - The Medellin Cartel's devastatingly huge bomb that can wipe out an entire city block. Ceramic Grenade - See Grenade Cestus - The Gladiator's deadly battle glove. Chakram - The Rajput Warrior's metal disc of death. Chariot - An early two-wheeled armored car driven by horses that allowed the riding warrior to kill even more effectively. Chu Ko Nu - See Repeating Crossbow. CIA - America's espionage artists. Celt - The wild Barbarian warrior who would sometimes run into battle with no clothes on. Claymore - William Wallace's deadly head-lopping sword Colt Revolvers - See Handguns Comanche - The Native American horseback warriors who could even rival the feared Apache. Combat Knife - A Fighting Knife that is specifically designed for Hand to Hand Combat. It may or may not double as a Survival/Utility Knife. Crossbow - An advanced bow & arrow-like weapon that sacrifices firing and reload speed for stopping power and accuracy. Used by warriors such as the Knight, Alexander the Great, and Vlad the Impaler. Cutlass - The savage sword used by the ruthless Pirate. D Dao - The Ming Warrior's blade of doom Dirk - The dagger William Wallace used in combination with his Targe shield. Dory - See Spear Draugnov Sniper Rifle - The sniper rifle that left distanced enemies dead when it was in the hands of a Spetsnaz operative. Dhal - A round Indian shield used for defensive sometimes offensive purposes. E E-Tool - The Green Beret's deadly shovel Emei Piercers - The Shaolin monk's concealable but brutal weapon Exploding Cigar - The CIA's way to bring death wrapped in a cuban Eye Gouge - An unarmed combat technique that can permanently blind one's opponent. F Flamethrower - A fire-spitting weapon that is feared by soldiers around the globe, used by the IRA and the Nazi Waffen SS on the show. Flaming Arrows - Arrows set on fire and THEN shot, used for burning damage and for indimidation. Used by Sun-Tzu. Flintlock Firearms - Primitive gunpowder weapons such as the Flintlock Pistol or Flintlock Musket used by early-gunpowder warriors such as the Pirate or Musketeer. Fists - One of the many natural melee weapons on the human body. G Gladiator - The powerful and mighty killer of the Roman Coliseum. Glock 19 - See Handguns Great Axe - See Axe. Green Beret - America's elite soldiers of the Cold War and today. Grenade - An explosive weapon used by modern warriors that can bring death in ways of shrapnel, pressure waves, and many more. Used by, but not limited to, Pirate, Musketeer, Al Capone, Spetsnaz, Green Beret, and GSG-9. Grenado - See Grenade GSG-9 - Germany's super anti-terrorist police. Gatka - A technique of stick fighting used in India. Which is used in many weapon like khanda, burj and katar. H Halberd - A nasty triple-threat weapon which combines a spear, axe, and hook.It was used by the Knight and Vlad the Impaler. Hand Cannon - An early firearm weapon with a spiked club at the end used by Vlad the Impaler. Handguns - A pistol or other small single-hand use gun, such as a revolver or a gun such as a Sig Sauer P226 or the Glock 19. Hannibal - The Carthaginian military commander who used elephants in many battles against Rome. Huo Chien - See Flaming Arrows I Iklwa - A Zulu Short Spear used with the Ishlangu Shield.Comissened by Shaka himself. IRA - The Irish Republican Army, who fought against Britian for independence and won (sorry Sorofin ;D ) Ishlangu - A large Zulu shield that was made out of cow hide.It could suprisingly (and supposedly) stop a musket bullet J Javelin - A projectile weapon thrown in the air resembling a spear. Used by the Spartan and the Roman Centurion. Jesse James - The notorious bank robber and murderer of the 1800's American Wild West. K KA-BAR - Combat/utility knife used by the Navy and Marine Corps. Kanabo - The Samurai's shield smashing, bone-crushing club. Katana - A Samurai awesome sword of death!The Katana was a Curved Samurai Sword and is a symbol of Japan in popular culture.When paired with a Wakizashi,it is called a Daisho pair Katar - The Rajput Warrior's deadly claw-like weapons of death! KGB - Communist Russias brutal secret police. Khanda - A Rajput sword that is a national symbol of Sikhism. Knight - The ultimate ancient warrior, covered in head-to-toe in plate armor. Kopis - An ultimate Greek sword used by the Spartan and Alexander the Great.It had a curved blade used for both chopping and stabbing Kpinga - The Zande's deadly flying blade Kusarigama - The Ninja's multifunctional death tool with a hook on one end connected to a weighted ball on the other. L Lancea - The Celt's brutal throwing spear. Lasso - Attila's rope that pulls riders off of their horse and gets them trampled to death. Long Sword - A straight sword used for stabbing and is exactly what it's name implies:A Long Sword M M60 Machine Gun - The Medellin Cartels,deadly Machine Gun. M67 grenade - The US Army's main Grenade.Explodes in 3-5 Seconds Machete - The Medellin Cartel's limb-hacking knife Machine Gun - A large and slightly innacurate gun with a high rate of fire and large magazine. It often sacrifices accuracy for firing speed and stopping power. Makrigga - A Zande spear intended to rip out the organs of the opponent.Similar to Harpoon. Maquahuitl - The Aztec Jaguar's "obsidian chainsaw" Maori Warrior - New Zealand's fierce cannibalistic island fighters who make their weapons out of what nature provides. Medellin Drug Cartel - Colombia's most notorious drug lords who were led by Pablo Escovar. Ming Warrior - The Chinese warriors from the Ming Dynasty who used some early gunpowder weapons and swords to help their empire rise to power. Modern Warriors - Pertains to a warrior who has fought or is still fighting and used/uses gunpowder based/present day guns as weapons. This includes warriors such as the Spetsnaz, Mafia, Navy SEALs, and the Viet Cong. Molotov Cocktail - The Mafia's deadly firebomb. Mongol - The Asian horseback archer whose hordes led to the conquest of many nations. Musketeer - The elite French guard to the king who used early gunpowder weapons to prove their power, N Nail Bomb - The IRA's terrifying home-made bomb Naginata - The Samurai's spear-like long-handled and sharp-bladed weapon. Navy SEAL - America's both amphibious and land-based powerful military force. Ninja - Japan's sneaky, lightning-fast assassin Ninjato - A Japanese Sword related to the Katana.Made famous by use by the Ninja.May not exist,as modern research shows Nunchakus - The Yakuza's flashy and brutal weapon consisting of two sticks connected with a chain. O P Persian Immortal- The ferocious and highly-disciplined warrior who fought for one of the most powerful nations of the ancient world. Pilum - A Roman Javelin widely used in Rome's conquest's.It was supposed to pierce a shield and kill the soldier behind it. Pineapple Bomb/Grenade - A Grenade shaped like a Pineapple and looks like one too.Used in WW2 by the Allied Troops.Used in the show by Al Capone and The Mafia. Pirate - The savage and ruthless early-gunpowder using criminal who fought the government of Spain, Britain, and many other countries on the high seas. Pistol - See Handgun Pistol Whip - A way to kill with a pistol in which one violently strikes the butt of the pistol onto someone's head which can break open the skull and kill. It was used by Jesse James. PKM Machine Gun - The Somali Pirates Russian-Made Machine Gun that punches a powerful punch. PMN Mine - The Taliban's deadly land mine that is easily concealed and packs a powerful blast. Punch - One of the most basic and well known of all unarmed combat techniques. Q R Rajput Warrior - India's exotic fighter who brings in a dazzling array of flashy and (usually) battle-efficient weapons. Rapier and Main Gauche - The Musketeer's sword and the hand-dagger it came paired with. Recon 1 Knife-The Main Combat Knife of the Navy SEALS Roman Centurion - The steely and disciplined commander of Rome's army. RPD - Pol Pot's machine gun and an older version of the RPK RPK - Saddam Hussein's machine gun and an improved version of the RPD S Shabdbedi - a Rajput martial art in which they use only hearing sense in fight with out the any use of eyes. Shield-A defensive piece of armor used on the arm to block offensive blows. Spear- An offensive weapon widely used by all historical armies.A pole weapon with a long pole with a Triangle-shaped blade,used for piercing armor. Category:Deadliest Warrior wiki